


Красные цветы

by Anonymous



Category: Luxiria Superbia (Video Game), Terminator - All Media Types
Genre: Cybersex, Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 14:09:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16641660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: до ядерной войны со Скайнетом человечество ухитрилось изобрести смартфоны





	Красные цветы

**Author's Note:**

> ФБ-2018, редбуки (Red Book of fandoms 2018). Второй канон — арт-игра, которая не содержит эротического контента, но имеет недвусмысленный подтекст.

В домах людей, под завалами и сернистым пеплом, находили самые разные предметы.

Материальный мир, оставшийся от человеческой цивилизации, как правило, терминаторов не интересовал. Функциональные объекты они использовали, стратегически важные для террористов — уничтожали, а на прочие не обращали внимания. Но встречались на Земле терминаторы с алогичным, иррациональным поведением. 

Один робот с восточного побережья Далёкого материка хранил в ангаре отрубленные головы собак. Другой, с Холодного континента, фотографировал сажу на радиоактивном снегу. Третий чинил заброшенную людьми электронику. Он собирал танки из автомобильного хлама, радиолокаторы из микроволновых печей и минные заградители из роботов-пылесосов. А потом он увлёкся смартфонами.

Никто на Земле давно не использовал сотовую связь. Базовые станции лежали в руинах. Кое-где террористы пытались развернуть УКВ, Скайнет наносил по ретрансляторам точечные удары, и рации боевиков замолкали до следующей попытки. Роботы имели скай-флай связь, устойчивую и надёжную. С точки зрения обычного терминатора, смартфон был крайне неудобен в эксплуатации.

Робота-электронщика смартфоны восхищали. Если тыкать в них имитатором человеческой кожи, они делали всё, что угодно, кроме того, что нужно. Они светились, запускали бессмысленные программы и включали маленькие камеры. Они жужжали, звенели и пытались связаться друг с другом по устаревшим беспроводным протоколам.

Через три недели ремонта смартфонов терминатор добрался до игр.

Головоломки показались ему элементарными — логично, учитывая примитивный уровень создавшей их цивилизации. Стратегии и стрелялки — неинтересными. Симуляторы мотоциклов и вертолётов увлекли его на пару дней, но с реальными боевыми действиями соперничать не могли. А потом, вернувшись на базу после очередной зачистки, он обнаружил загадочную программу.

Когда он запускал её и касался смартфона псевдокожей, устройство вибрировало, гудело на средних частотах и радужно сияло. Радугу терминатор видел лишь однажды — солнечный луч проник сквозь пепельные облака и преломился в брызгах воды на автомойке — и это было... приятно. Не менее, чем расстреливать людей лазерами. Робот даже перевёл с забытого языка слова, что возникали на экране. Смартфон разговаривал с ним.

«Да, дорогой, — говорил он. — Это было здорово. Поцелуй меня».

Терминатор понимал не всё. Но смартфон дрожал под его пальцами, требовал прикосновений, больше, чаще, сильнее, а потом вспыхивал, будто нейтронная бомба, и пульсировал, угасая.

Когда робот-электронщик не вышел в карательный рейд, на базе объявили поиск и перехват. Его обнаружили на складе запчастей, возле аккумулятора, к которому от смартфона шёл провод на пять вольт. Робот водил по устройству псевдокожаной рукой, а на экране влажно раскрывались туннели оттенка человеческого мяса и росли огромные красные цветы.

Некоторые терминаторы первого поколения ещё помнили, что это такое.


End file.
